


An Unfamiliar Face

by HuntingDandy (Vintage_lover_who)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Lighthearted, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_lover_who/pseuds/HuntingDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hux hasn’t really ever seen Ren’s face and Kylo takes advantage of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfamiliar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr hell-yeah-kylux.tumblr.com

 

The Finaliser could be an uneventful place sometimes, but not tonight. An officer had been promoted and there was a party on the ship. Officers and subordinates alike enjoyed the food and drink especially prepared for the occasion.

General Hux sat at the corner of the main table. He was the only person still sitting at that point of the night and observed everything with certain indifference. He knew these kinds of events were important for the morale of his people, but he had never been a fan of socialising, not even during his days at the Academy, so after his initial speech, he had limited himself to having the occasional drink and some small talk with a few officers.

He was counting the minutes for the time when it’d be appropriate to excuse himself when he felt a presence by his side. Another First Order uniform, judging by his peripheral vision; nothing to be excited about. Hux nested his drink and payed no mind to the intruder.

“May I sit?” asked a deep voice.

“Yeah, sure, I don’t m-” Hux wasn’t intending to look up but when he finally did, he found himself staring at boyish features and dark hair.

The man beside him was tall, perhaps a few inches more than Hux. His lips were plush and made him look younger than he probably was. His eyes, as captivating as they were, told a deeper story and his hair flowed behind him as he sat.

It was only when the man was fully seated beside Hux that he realised he had been staring, so he promptly turned around. He couldn’t for the life of him associate a name with that face, yet his presence felt familiar. It was actually disconcerting for a man who praised himself for knowing the names of every person under his command. Hux’s musings were interrupted by the man’s deep tones.

“Are you sure I’m not bothering? You seem tense, General”.

“Not at all! I was just…distracted”, responded Hux, a knot still blocking his throat.

And then the stranger smiled. It wasn’t a full grin as much as it was a slight quirk of lips, but it was enough to ease the tension off Hux, who offered the man a drink as he got one for himself.

They started talking about nothing in particular, the music and the chattering of people around them as mere white noise. Then alcohol started flowing a bit more liberally and soon the stranger’s features weren’t as rigid as they’d been and Hux was starting to feel warmth spreading through his body.

The stranger could apparently be funny as well and soon enough they were both laughing about some nonsensical thing and Hux was telling one or two of his own funny stories from his Academy years. He was still embarrassed of not knowing the man’s name –too embarrassed to ask- but that barrier was slowly melting.

“But honestly”, he started as he poured another drink for him and his guest. “How come I’ve never seen you around the bridge?”

“I tend to stay in the hangars”, replied the stranger, accepting the glass Hux was offering. “I prefer the company of machines than that of people”.

“Rubbish”, said Hux, completely oblivious to his language and leaning in. “I know every man on this ship and I can’t even put a _name_ to your face”.

The stranger smirked. “I’m Ben”.

Hux smirked back as he extended a hand forward. “I’m Brendol. Nice to meet you, _Ben_ ”.

“Nice to meet you too, _Brendol_ ”, responded Ben, smiling more openly and taking Hux’s hand.

Their eyes locked for the few seconds their hands did and suddenly Hux felt a little dizzier. Ben’s eyes looked just as deep as before but brighter, larger, closer. Then Ben’s lips were closer too and pressing Hux’s own lips against them seemed like the natural thing to do.

They kissed for several minutes, the people and the room around them fading to a blur of faces and sounds. When they parted, they were both out of breath and that spark Hux had seen in Ben’s eyes hadn’t disappeared. He couldn’t see his own flushed cheeks but he could feel them burning, and when he leant back towards Ben, it was to whisper.

“Interested in finding a more private spot?”

Ben nodded and soon they were walking down the corridors of the Finaliser, heading to Hux’s quarters. It wasn’t long before they were pressed against a locked door, kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes.

When Hux caught the first glance of Ben’s naked body, he couldn’t help but stare all over again. He grabbed the sides of the man’s face and looked straight into his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable”, he breathed and was rewarded with a bruising kiss and a bite to his lower lip that made him groan.

They spent the rest of the night up, exploring each other’s bodies and claiming them as their own. This was definitely not the way Hux had imagined his night would end but he was more than grateful for it.

*****

Hux was woken up by the multiple alerts from his comm. It was way past his usual waking time and although the activities in the Finaliser were just getting started, he already had a lot to attend to.

His head ached and his whole body was covered in bruises and bite-marks. That was when he remembered and turned around, looking for Ben, but the bed was empty. Hux figured he probably had gone back to his own quarters to get ready for the day and made a mental note to go check the hangars later; perhaps he could invite him dinner or something.

When he finally entered the bridge, perfectly groomed and collected, General Hux found Kylo Ren was already there, lurking around. He frowned and attempted to say something but decided against. The previous night had been so good that he wasn’t about to let Ren spoil his mood, so he just greeted the knight and started going through the agenda for the day.

As soon as he had a moment, Hux went to the hangar bay to discretely look for Ben but he was nowhere in sight. He must’ve seemed fairly disoriented because Phasma approached him promptly.

“General, we weren’t expecting you here today. Is there anything you need?”

“No, thank you Captain”, he said but quickly changed his mind, turning to the woman. “Actually, I was wondering if you could fetch one of the employees for me. His name is Ben”.

“Ben?” repeated Phasma, thinking. “I’m afraid I can’t recall anyone under that name, sir. Is there any extra information you could give me?”

“I…” Hux hesitated. He didn’t know the man’s last name and he wasn’t about to start describing him, so the best he could do was wait. He thanked the Captain once again and dismissed her, unable to hide his puzzlement.

Just before going back to the bridge, he questioned one of the employees about any missing TIE fighters but they assured him none had left the hangar and that they had just been inventoried. Hux went back to his post with an odd feeling and few certainties.

*****

For weeks on end, Hux used every excuse he could find to visit the hangars, so much that a few people started getting anxious that he would order an attack soon. Kylo Ren of course couldn’t pass the chance to bother him.

“You’ve been lingering around the hangars recently. Should I be concerned?”

Hux glared at the infuriating masked figure. “The only thing you should be concerned about is your own training, Master Ren. As much as I’ve been ‘lingering’ down the hangars, I’ve observed you’ve been neglecting the gym”.

The knight said no more, which Hux considered a small victory. Ren’s presence bothered him but he was even more bothered by the fact that Ben seemed to have entirely vanished from the Finaliser, and after those few weeks of intense searching, he was starting to ultimately give up. The next day, Hux didn’t visit the hangars at all.

*****

They had finally obtained information regarding the map to Skywalker from what appeared to be a reliable source. It was in Jakku, an infamous planet on the Western Reaches. Hux was running down the Finaliser towards Ren’s quarters to give him the news in person.

Kylo had been sulking all day, locked inside his room so the General didn’t think twice when he entered the Master Code that would let him in. The place wasn’t particularly interesting and Hux was in a hurry, so he stormed in, looking for the knight.

“Ren! We have it! We have the location of Skywalker’s map! We-”

Hux’s words died in his throat as he was confronted with the sight of Kylo Ren standing in the middle of his chambers, unmasked. His face was too recognisable for a man whom Hux wasn’t supposed to have seen in his entire life. A familiar pair of eyes set on Hux’s and he felt like the ground had been removed from underneath him.

“It’s you”, he said as rage slowly overtook surprise. “It’s fucking you!”

“Hux-” started Ren but the General wasn’t listening.

“There are a thousand ways to entertain yourself, a thousand ways and none of them should involve playing a practical joke on me!”

“I wasn’t trying to-“

“If you are so desperate for a plaything, I can get you one in the next inhabited planet!”

“That was not the point!” Ren’s chest started heaving as his face twisted with contained emotion.

Hux pushed forward. “Then what was it?”

The knight remained silent, fists trembling at his sides. Hux crossed his arms and tilted his head.

“Well?”

“Because I thought there was no other way I could approach you! Happy?”

“Oh, please-”

“You despise me! What did you expect me to do?”

“I don’t despise you”, replied Hux, annoyed, which probably did little to back up his claim so he opted for breathing deeply. “Didn’t it occur to you that I might start looking for you?”

Ren looked away. “I wasn’t really thinking about that when I did it”.

“Of course not. You never do. And that’s your biggest problem: you don’t think in advance. You just let yourself get carried away by whatever impulse is governing you at the moment”.

“Well, you didn’t seem to disapprove of it that night”.

Hux felt heat rise up his cheeks. “That’s not-”

“Relax”, said Ren with a smirk. “Now, what were you saying about the map?”

“We think we’ve found it in the Western Reaches, in Jakku”.

“Then we have no time to lose”.

The knight picked his helmet up and headed to the door. Hux had already turned his back on him when he felt a tug on his elbow. Kylo was seizing him, that particular spark in his eyes shining once more.

“This conversation isn’t over, General”, he whispered. “I expect to fully settle it tonight after the retrieval of the map. Perhaps we can reach some common ground”.

And with that, Kylo put his helmet on and exited the room. Hux had to take a few seconds to compose himself before striding after Ren. When they finally reached the hangars, Hux actually had a professional reason to be there.


End file.
